


【苏露中】万恶的py交易-7（R18，3p，慎点）

by Wulimaomao123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 红色组 - Freeform, 苏露中 - Freeform, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulimaomao123/pseuds/Wulimaomao123
Summary: R18，国设，我流ooc苏露中3p，依旧是干干干个没完的三人（喂）最近被老板按着改论文，基本上没空产粮没空吃粮没空学习姿势（什么？）。爆哭。这碗肉煮的我头秃。顶锅盖逃跑。





	【苏露中】万恶的py交易-7（R18，3p，慎点）

前情提要：老王一开始猛汉落泪是因为终于见到了消失近30年的伊利亚，心情复杂，有难堪有爱有思念也有自己一个人革/命辛苦的委屈。  
可是他的眼泪被斯拉夫兄弟误解了，以为是伊万没好好扩张急着开车弄疼他了。  
所以性感苏总才在线指导的（伊万：喂指导着指导着上车了几个意思？）（可回看4+5合集的结尾）  
老！王！不！是！哭！包！弱！鸡！  
特此。

\-------

王耀在沙发上平躺着。头枕在伊利亚的大腿根。  
伊利亚看着眼神游离的王耀，笑了笑。  
他按了按王耀颤抖到合不拢的双唇，笑着说到：‘我看你现在还怎么倔。’  
王耀没有回答，似乎是完全没听到伊利亚的调侃。  
伊利亚轻轻的移动王耀的头，打算把自己的裤子完全脱下来，方便享受东方人温热的口腔。  
‘别走。’伊利亚还没有站起来，半松的腰带却被一把抓住了。  
王耀偏过头，琥珀色的眼睛里似乎有水珠在闪烁。  
‘只是脱裤子而已....我也弄疼你了是吗。’想起了王耀一开始抽抽嗒嗒的可怜模样，伊利亚突然觉得自己好像有点过分了。  
‘都知道了还要继续欺负我？...’微弱的抱怨里似乎还有着抬杠的意思。  
王耀没继续说下去，因为这个时候伊万的大手已经握着他的膝盖，打开了他的双腿。

伊利亚这个人发起火来极其可怕，总是要搞出点毁灭性的破坏才肯罢休。  
可是他气消了那就是真的消了。  
还是好好的做爱吧。伊利亚晃了晃脑袋，想把自己动不动就上纲上线的习惯甩到千里之外。  
他一秒钟就放弃了用分身塞王耀嘴来报复他先前要挟自己的打算。  
伊利亚坐在地上，拉起王耀的胳膊，轻吻他白皙的手腕。

伊万并没有急着进入王耀的身体，他看着那充血的小洞，又看了看自己坚挺的硕大。  
真的能放进去吗。好害怕他再哭啊。  
王耀看着踟蹰的小毛子，猜到了他的心理活动。  
他动了动手腕，看着伊利亚。  
‘....伊利亚’  
伊利亚放开了唇边的藕节，他心有灵犀的打开了滚落在脚边的润滑剂瓶子。  
粘稠的液体流在了王耀的手心。  
伊利亚的指头恋恋不舍在王耀的手心一遍一遍的画着圈。  
可他知道自己不能太拖沓，毕竟这是场三个人的游戏。  
王耀半起上身，他用沾满润滑剂的手掌轻轻的撸动伊万的勃起。  
‘.....唔’紫罗兰色的大眼睛里充满了感谢之意。  
‘进来吧，小万尼-亚，哈’王耀的声音充满诱惑力  
尾音的陡然升高并不是因为东方美人真的饥渴难耐，而是吻技高超的伊利亚再次开始了对他脖颈的攻城略地。

敏感的头部缓缓的蹭开紧致的甬道里层层叠叠的软肉。  
紧。  
伊万咬紧了下唇。  
他已经感觉到了王耀身体内部邀请般的收缩。  
伊万低着头，欣赏着插入的过程。  
对于任何一个男人来讲，看着自己的标志被另一个人的身体包裹，雄性生物体内最原始的占有欲都会被彻彻底底的满足。  
那比起自己瘦弱不少的身体已经被自己的大手掰开，哆哆嗦嗦，一点一点的接受硕大硬物的侵犯。  
‘有什么好看的，小毛....唔’王耀被伊万纯情的表现弄的十分害羞，他有点想抬手遮住眼睛。却被伊利亚握住了手腕。  
不等他的傲娇属性发作，伊利亚的灵舌堵住了王耀水盈莹的嘴，富有侵略性的搅动起了小小的口腔。  
‘在乱动什么？耀？’伊利亚虽然还在调笑，可是他声线明显软了下来，沙哑了下来。  
伊万按着王耀的腰，整根没入，彻彻底底的和他合为一体。  
里面为什么这么湿？！  
伊万忍不住的低声骂了一声脏话，心里和生理的双重满足让他暂时的失去了思考的能力。  
他不想多等待，按着王耀的膝盖，抽插了以来。

‘啊....啊....啊....’  
伴随着伊万的节奏，王耀的嘴角飘出了含含糊糊的呻吟。  
伊利亚扳过王耀汗涔涔的脸，两个人的接吻开始变的不那么深入，更像是舌尖的追逐游戏。  
被伊利亚折磨过一次的甬道已经为伊万阴茎的进入提前做好了准备。  
肠液和润滑液相互混合，在伊万敏感的柱体上粘连，游走。  
像是被无数只嘴唇吮吸，又像是被无数的手掌恰到好处的握着。  
伊万按着王耀的腰，加快了性交的速度。  
交合之处，水滴四溅，发出暧昧不明的声响。

王耀一只手爱抚着伊利亚的后脑，另一只手缓慢的移动，抵在了伊万的腹部，似有似无的轻戳着。  
那碗在工作上也许永远端不平的水，他今天，想要稍稍弥补。  
小耀手指的动作到底是在拒绝还是邀请呢？  
伊万虽然不明白，但是他知道自己是被关注着的，心里觉得暖暖的。  
伊万慢慢的将力气完全转移到了腰部，手撑在王耀身体的两侧，大腿肌肉逐渐腾空。  
抽插的速度一次次加快，力道也越来越残暴，  
臀肉和囊袋撞击的声音渐渐的盖过了接吻的啧啧声。  
‘啊...太快了....太深了...万...万尼亚.’王耀觉得开始吃力，他知道自己腰部以下已经不由自主的抬起了。  
一只腿已经被大力抽插的伊万完全的折叠，压住了自己胸前小小的粉红色突起。  
软肉之间的摩擦带来了别样的快感，王耀红了脸。  
我大概是疯了吧...怎么对自己都起了感觉呢。

‘哈.....’伊万已经不由自主的喘息了起来。  
‘小耀的身体好棒啊，把我夹的超级舒服。’  
穴道里的媚肉虽然柔软无力，此刻却是发了疯一般，拼命的挤压伊万的小孔，似乎想要榨取他的精华。  
伊万意识到自己已经无法控制情绪和身体的肌肉了。  
他想要干的更深入，彻彻底底的在那紧致的穴道里刻画上自己的印记。  
他扳着王耀的大腿，狠狠的撞击。

‘唔......难受.....腰.....'王耀的声音断断续续的。  
‘不舒服就把腿架起来。’伊利亚的手搭在了王耀的小腹上，轻轻的拍了拍。  
而他的舌尖并没有丝毫分神的迹象，仍在不知疲倦的追逐着王耀因叫床而颤抖的唇齿。  
不等王耀做出反应，伊万已经一把抓住了王耀的腿，扛在了自己的肩膀上。  
‘呀！！轻点！！’  
伊万突然的猛插一下子顶到了王耀的敏感点，他整个腰都向上弓了起来，像一条打挺的小鱼，头向后面扬去。  
伊利亚眼疾手快的吻上了王耀此刻突然暴露无遗的喉结，让他无力反抗，只能接受伊万深深侵的犯。  
‘夹紧我，小耀’是伊万的声音  
无助的王耀只能照做，让小腿贴在了伊万颈部炽热的皮肤上。  
‘里面也要加紧啊‘  
‘你....不...不要乱说话....真是个蠢毛子...’  
伊万双手环着王耀的膝盖，开始了一波一波深入的挺进。

伊利亚似乎在王耀的耳边轻笑了一下，湿漉漉的气息喷洒在王耀珍珠般圆润的耳垂上。  
这小子也没那么糟糕嘛。伊利亚暗暗想到，  
他对伊万这通纯情男孩式的骚话非常满意  
不等王耀愤怒的去追寻那红色瞳孔的目光，伊利亚吻上了他微张的嘴角。

‘哈....哈...哈’王耀整个身体都随着伊万的进进出出轻微的移动了起来。  
虽然被弄得酥酥麻麻，可是伊万的速度实在太快。王耀敏感的背部反反复复的蹭着在粗糙沙发表面，有一点点疼。  
‘万尼...亚....我的背...蹭的难受’  
‘...别告诉我你还想跪着’伊利亚的语气虽然听上去不满，可是却没有要动身的意思。  
他吻着王耀的眉眼，坚挺的鼻子划过爱人的额头。  
蜻蜓点水一般的缠绵虽然不能缓和生理上的不适，却可以唤起两个人内心深处尘封的记忆。  
他们二人也曾娇羞过。

得到巨大肉体满足的小熊慢慢找回了自己的理智，他忍着疯狂蛮干下去的冲动，调整下身的位置，寻找王耀的敏感点。  
他感觉到了肩上的小腿肌肉突然僵硬了起来。  
是这里，没错。  
伊万控制着自己的力道，反反复复的让自己的肉柱碾过那不起眼的突起。  
由浅入深，由慢转快。  
有点肉肉的手掌配合着抽插的速度爱抚着王耀的阴茎。  
‘啊.....啊....’王耀大力的喘气，他觉得脑袋木木的。  
整个人像躺在沙滩上，任由欲望的潮汐冲刷身体，  
刷...刷...刷  
浪花拍打着他的脚尖，把他拖进淡紫色的汪洋。

等王耀稍微回过一点神，能听到的已经是自己断断续续，时高时低的叫床声了。  
他知道自己没办法在和伊利亚接吻下去了，自己淫叫声一定会越来越大，这样下去两个人早晚会咬到彼此。  
王耀顺着伊利亚的下巴硬朗的线条抚摸下去，划过健硕而伤痕累累的胸膛，轻轻按压着着伊利亚的腹肌。  
伊利亚心领神会的半起身，抓着王耀的小手，放在了自己的裆部。按压着自己的阴囊，揉搓了起来。  
下身再度硬了起来。  
‘耀，真不知满足啊。’伊利亚的拇指按着王耀的下唇，轻声说到。

伊利亚引导着那只颤抖的小手，不断的爱抚自己，取悦自己。  
而他的一只胳膊则肘在了沙发边上。  
偏着头，暗红色的瞳孔饶有兴致的盯着不断呻吟的东方男人。  
‘啊....你...哈....你..伊利亚...你...又在看什么....啊’  
王耀紧皱着眉头，不知道是因为被操的太狠，还是对伊利亚这种类似视奸的举动不爽。  
‘等着看你高潮时候的表情啊，耀’伊利亚学者他的样子皱起了眉。  
‘否则以你为呢？傻瓜。’  
粗糙的指尖揉着自己眉心，好像想抚平那里的折皱。  
王耀又羞又愤。和伊利亚曾经旷日持久的骂战让他也变得不再愿意轻易地向曾经极度迷恋的爱人妥协。  
'老流氓....’  
‘我还是比较喜欢你叫我老大哥，我看看又怎么了’  
'....啊....那样的事情...你又不是没见过....唔'  
王耀不轻不重的捏了捏伊利亚的下体，想要动另外一只手遮住自己的脸。  
不让伊利亚得逞是有的，而害羞，也是有的。  
他们两个又太久，太久，太久没有做爱了。  
手腕再次被擒住。  
不过这次是伊万。  
‘小耀，要扶着自己的大腿啊。’伊万拉着王耀的手，让他抓紧自己的腿根。

‘啊....啊....啊.....’  
王耀和身上的小熊深情款款的对视着，他果然是控制不住自己的声音了，几乎是在带着哭腔的尖叫了。  
‘万尼亚.....’  
伊万慢慢的俯下身，他拉着王耀的小腿，环在了自己的腰侧。  
王耀坚挺的分身贴在了伊万的腹部，小毛子敏感的意识到，身下人很快就要被自己插射了。  
他伸手按着王耀的肩膀，追寻着琥珀色眸子里躲躲闪闪的视线，狠狠的用肉刃捅着湿滑的穴道。  
伊利亚识趣的往旁边移动了一下。  
虽然台面上看，伊利亚像是暂时退出了游戏，可在伊万看不到的沙发之下，王耀的手腕已经被伊利亚抓出了红印，纤细的手指紧紧的攀附着伊利亚青筋暴起的壮大，上上下下的套弄着。  
‘哈...小耀’伊万把脸埋在了王耀的脖颈下，用自己健壮的上半身狠狠的把娇小的爱人锁在了自己身下。  
完全暴露的肉穴无处可躲，在狠狠的重撞之下，不自觉地猛烈收缩起来。  
由内而外。

射精后的王耀觉得眼前一片白茫茫，还不等他放空自己，伊万那丝毫没有变慢的抽插把他硬生生的顶回了现实。  
年轻人的体力实在是太可怕了。  
伊万保持着肉体的相连，抬起头吻了吻王耀的侧脸。  
‘小耀刚才很舒服是吗’  
王耀别过脸不想理会他，可是一只手却抱住了伊万的背，让两人紧紧的贴在了一起。

‘这家伙原来是喜欢看着别人的脸做爱啊’伊利亚作为老司机，几乎是完全猜中了伊万的癖好。  
伊利亚放开了攥着王耀手的那只手，任它顺着自己的大腿根轻轻滑落。  
他拍了拍小熊，快速的把两只手都比作剪刀状，交叉在了一起。  
伊万嘴角动一下，两个人呆了几秒钟，不约而同的哈哈大笑出了声。  
‘哥哥真是色情啊。’伊万的语气似乎听上去也有点邪恶了。

‘你们俩要干嘛！喂！！’  
王耀知道伊万硬邦邦的东西还塞在自己身体里，可是整个人的肩被伊万推起，而侧脸则贴在了伊利亚的腿上。  
此刻他几乎是侧身躺在了沙发上。  
这样的旋转让王耀的敏感点大力的蹭过伊万勃起上的血管，连一向不敏感的腹部也湿热了起来。  
‘啊!!’  
‘不是你说背疼的吗，那就侧过来插’  
伊利亚一边说一边把自己已经开始分泌前液的下体送到了王耀的唇边，挑逗般的摩擦着他的嘴角。  
‘是不是该感激下我呢？嗯？’  
王耀想都没想就抓过嘴边的肉柱，帮伊利亚口交了起来。  
极大的吮吸声刺激到了伊万。  
他知道王耀下身的小嘴虽然发不出这样色情的声响，却能给阴茎带来更强的快感。  
伊万按着搭在他左肩的腿，从侧面继续着刚才的侵略。  
射精过后的王耀身体极度敏感，对伊万的摩擦反应异常大。连缓慢的抽插都引来了内部强烈的收缩。  
伊万开始了低声的呻吟，真的是，太爽了。

‘呜.....’这样的侧面体位取悦到了了甬道两侧不常被蹭到的敏感神经，令王耀陌生的快感沿着脊椎游走，无比销魂。  
王耀难以专心致志的口交，吞吐之中带上了喘息。  
而这样的轻喘引得大量温热的液体抚上了伊利亚敏感的肉体前端。  
虽然不是强烈的快感，但是连绵不绝，像是在炎热的夏天慢慢的品尝一只小冰棒，一切只关乎品尝，而不是解渴。  
伊利亚托着王耀的下巴，不急于提速。他撞击着口腔两侧柔软的粘膜，不住的喟叹。  
无论是暴虐还是温柔，和这个人的缠绵里，他也许永远感觉不到疲惫。

王耀闭着眼睛，握着伊利亚的根部，不断的吮吸。  
眼前似乎闪烁着无数的白炽灯。耳边也嗡嗡作响。  
他想要帮伊利亚深入的口交，可是甬道内壁传来的冲击波震耳欲聋，然他无法思考。  
任何试图调整身体的小动作都会被伊万大力的深插撞的四分五裂。  
他失去了对时间的认知能力，感觉伊万似乎是刚才闯入了自己身体，又恍惚记得他已经被按着插入了许久。

‘啪...啪...啪’伊万挺着腰，不知疲倦的输出着。他贪婪的享受着王耀身体里的没一处柔软，每一处紧致。  
自己似乎冲进了一片琥珀色的泥沼，越陷越深。  
而伊利亚看着伊万微微眯着的眼睛，知道伊万离射精不远了。  
伊利亚身体前倾了一下，他按了按王耀一侧有点发涨的乳头，低声说道。  
‘射到这里。亲爱的弟弟。’

‘啊！！！！！’炙热的白液洒在了胸前饱受冷落的敏感红缨上。身体好像被闪电击中，一阵酥麻。  
王耀不由得哆嗦了好几下，才缓过了神。  
欣赏完斯拉夫兄弟俩这一波波奇怪的配合之后，王耀不由得睁大了眼睛。  
‘这两个人....现在是在一条战线了吗’  
这个反转让王耀哭笑不得。  
真是打虎亲兄弟？  
妈的，倒霉的好像要是我了啊。  
王耀气鼓鼓的把脸埋在伊利亚的怀里，没了声音。  
我一头撞死得了。

‘诶，小耀似乎没力气了呢。那么万尼亚来帮帮你吧’

（3p真难！难！写！）  
（老王：你有我难？嗯？（平底锅警告））  
（肉基本上炖完了，后面还有点骨头汤（什么形容啊你）准备完结w）


End file.
